The Story that Made Him
by Resacon1990
Summary: Every person has a different story as to how they started their life because every person is like a book. What is the story of our favourite purple haired rival?


**Warning: Involves some graphicish violence.**

* * *

><p>A person is like a book, a story. They all have a beginning, middle and an end. The ending is always the same, the middle varies but the beginning… the beginning affects the flow. It affects everything that can happen to a person.<p>

Everyone knows the boy Paul Shinji. They know him as the boy with the cold demeanor, the cruel heart, the bitter smirk. They know him as he is in the middle… they know how he'll continue, they know how he'll end, but they don't know his beginning.

…

Most would think that a park would be deserted on Christmas night, especially in such a quaint place as Twinleaf. Most would think that every child would be inside, wrapped up in the warmth of a fire and their parents, a beautiful roast on their plates and a new toy in their hand as they thanked Delibird for bringing them.

But that's not true.

A small little boy sat in solitude on a swing, the mournful creak of the chains the only sound that rang in the cold, bitter air. His head was bowed; dark purple hair that blended in with the night sky as the moon gave a ghostly glow was draped over his hollow, empty black eyes. A deep cut which oozed blood, adorned his cheek and his shoulders shook as quiet tears cascaded down his face, the salt dripping into the wound and making it sting.

He looked like he was no more than the age of six as he sat, his small body turned in on its self, his bare hands curled up into fists on his knees while ghostly white arms where covered with disfiguring goose bumps.

To believe a man would willingly put a child in this state.

A child that happened to be his son.

Suddenly, loud, rushed and frantic footsteps thundered down the nearby path, causing the boy to look up, the mournful creaking freezing and all tears stopping instantly. Quietly but quickly, the boys instincts kicked in and he slipped off the swing into a crouch and ran as fast as he could towards the nearby climbing wall, ducking behind it and peeping through the foot holes.

"Paul? Paul are you there?" a young teenager who looked almost identical to the boy cried as he trotted down the path, his gaze traveling over every object in sight. At hearing his name, the boy looked harder until he recognized the teen.

"Reggie…" he whimpered, falling out of his hiding spot and stumbling towards the teen.

"Oh Arceus… there you are." Reggie called, sprinting towards Paul and picking him up in a hug. "I was so worried! Don't run off like that!"

"B-but… Daddy was m-mad and… and I w-was s-scared." Paul wailed into Reggie's shoulder, the waterworks turning on again. Reggie sighed and rubbed his brothers back in an attempt to calm down the terrified child.

"Its ok now..." he soothed, kneeling down and dropping Paul lightly on his feet. "Are you alright Paulie?"

Paul nodded his head as he rubbed his eyes with his child-sized hand balled up into a fist, flinching a little when he touched the deep cut on his cheek. Reggie unfortunately noticed this and pulled Paul's hand away, trying to get a good look at the wound in the night light.

"What happened Paulie? You didn't have this when you left did you?"

This time Paul didn't even make eye contact as he answered Reggie. "Daddy… he, he didn't mean to Reggie! I know he didn't!"

Reggie's face grew red in anger and he stood up, grabbing Paul's hand. "We're going to the hospital, you need stitches."

"N-no Reggie! Then… then they'll ask w-what happened!" Paul cried, yanking on Reggie's hand and shaking his head in defiance. Sure his father had hurt him but that didn't mean he'd actually meant it… right?

"Paul. We need to get this fixed." Reggie said gently as he moved his hands up to Paul's shoulders, trying not to work up his brother even more. Paul looked up at his brother with wide eyes, tears welling up in them.

"B-but…"

"Fine. We'll make up something. But we need to go. Now." Reggie snapped, his patience with his brother wearing thin. With a small smile, Paul nodded.

Taking his brothers hand again, Reggie began the slow walk towards the hospital that stood in the distance, smiling slightly as Paul snuggled up to his side.

…

The kitchen was a flurry of movement. Paul sitting happily on the table, a spoon of cake mixture in his hand and a ring of chocolate around his mouth. His brother, Reggie, spooning in the bowl that held the rest of the mixture into a pan while their mother, Cassandra, a beautiful, purple-haired, purple eyed woman, watched with a careful eye beside the oven she'd just turned on.

The only thing that pointed out that this was not a happy family, was the small stitched up cut on Paul's cheek, the too careful movements of Reggie as he tried too hard not to make a mess and the fear in Cassandra's eyes as they darted continuously to the window.

"Annnd… done!" Reggie declared with fake happiness, moving over to the sink and instantly washing the bowl. Cassandra gave her son a small smile before taking the mixture and placing it in the oven.

"Well done Reg. I think this one might be successful." She kidded, her eyes holding hope. Reggie smiled before looking over at his humming brother.

"Paulie? Are you finished?" he asked, reaching out with his wet hand and trying to pry the spoon out of the hard grip of the boy. Paul pouted but let go, knowing Reggie would just keep persisting.

They all fell silent, the only noise being the occasional bang of dishes against the sink and the ticking of the clock on the wall. It was unnerving how quiet they were… it was almost as if they were barren, emotionless, their souls extinguished from the earth. No normal person could be as still and quiet as they were, not even their steady breaths could be heard.

"Mummy?" Paul's voice suddenly called out, breaking the thick haze of silence, promptly making his mother jump, her eyes darting to the window again and Reggie tense, his back stiffening and turning ridged.

"Yes?" she quickly replied, her eyes jumping between her son and the window, as if it was taboo for them to be speaking. Reggie relaxed slightly and turned to see what his brother was saying.

"When's Daddy coming home?" he asked, his innocent eyes wide. Cassandra's lips pursed together as she stared at him, the aching pain returning to her as the loyalty to his father shone in Paul's eyes.

"Hopefully never…"

"Mum!" Reggie snapped, glaring at his mother and jerking his head in the direction of the upset child on the table. Cassandra's eyes widened and she instantly wrapped her son up in a hug.

"I'm sorry Paulie! I didn't mean to upset you." she whispered while stroking her sons head, mentally slapping herself as the boys sobs shook his body and hers.

"M-Mummy… do-do you e-even l-love D-Daddy?" he asked, pulling back and staring at her, begging for an answer. Cassandra bit her lip and was about to answer when suddenly a door slammed shut, making Reggie drop the dish in his hand, causing it to shatter upon the ground.

"Of course she does!" a loud, dominant, male voice declared. All three in the kitchen exchanged horrified glances right before the owner of the voice stormed in. He was tall, menacing with dark, emotionless, black eyes with matching black hair. He held a briefcase in one hand and the other was shoved in the pocket of his fancy black suit, giving him a forbidding vibe. Striding forward, he slammed his briefcase on the table before grinning at everyone.

"Hello family! I see you're all happy being pathetic." he laughed, no humor in his eyes.

"H-Hello M-Mike." Cassandra mumbled, avoiding eye contact with her husband and drawing Paul tighter into her body. He smirked down at her.

"Dear Cassie, do you think I'd hurt the poor boy?" he asked, obviously having noticed her attempt to protect Paul. Glancing away, she nodded her head causing Mike to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

Suddenly Paul cried out as the warmth of his mother left him, causing his eyes to burst open and witness as his father hit his mother to the ground, her scream of pain echoing in his ears.

"Mummy!" he shrieked, jumping off the table and racing towards her, ignoring Reggie's cries to stop. As soon as he reached his mothers side and was about to crouch down, a large hand came out of nowhere to strike him. He only had time to blink before the fist slammed into his face and spots exploded in front of his eyes.

"DAD!" Reggie cried out in horror. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Mikes eyes flashed with anger as he turned to face his oldest son. "Don't raise your voice at me." he hissed, his voice lashing out like a whip. Reggie shook his head.

"L-leave them alone!" he stuttered, losing the strength and confidence he'd had only moments before. Mike laughed malevolently as he approached Reggie, roughly grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"You're pathetic." he spat in his sons face while shaking him. With a grunt of effort, he threw Reggie away from him, watching with sick delight as he let out a cry of pain when he landed on the broken mess of the dish he'd accidentally shattered earlier. "Clean up your mess."

A small groan from behind the two-made Reggie struggle to his knees and glance behind his abusive father. Paul was curling into a ball on the ground, his hand clutching his cheek and Reggie saw red liquid oozing between his fingers as well as a few pieces of thin nylon sticking out.

His stitches had burst.

"You idiot!" Reggie screamed at his father, brushing past him and scrambling over to Paul, picking him up and cradling him in his arms. With blind fury raging in his veins, Reggie stood up and glared at his father who looked unimpressed.

"All we ever do is try to be good to you! We don't retaliate when you hit us! We don't make a fuss when you decided you don't like what we cook you! We don't make a noise when you insult us!" he took a pause for a breath, glancing down at his mother who was still lying on the ground, awake and alive, but defeated.

"Reggie…" she whispered in warning but he shook his head in defiance.

"No Mum. I'm tired of this! Why… how could you be so mean?" he demanded of the smirking man in front of him. "How could you send your family, _your__children,_into living a life of fear?

"We can't do anything now without wondering what you're going to do to us! We couldn't even bake our stupid cake today without thinking about when you were going to turn up to box our brains in!"

Mike raised an eyebrow at Reggie. "You're out of line boy."

"I'm always out of line according to you! But you know what, its time for someone to stand up to you! For the sake of our family…" he trailed off when he saw the vile look that was in his fathers eyes, the balled up fists, the dangerous smirk and the predatory body language.

"You're dead." Mike growled before suddenly lunging at Reggie, slamming his fist into his son's cheek. Reggie let out a loud cry as he dropped Paul and clutched his face.

"You… you bastard…" he managed to say before his fathers hand was on his back and knee was in his stomach, continuously pounding into him. It wasn't until Reggie's mouth involuntarily open and let out a mouthful of blood that Mike stopped, shoving Reggie to the ground.

"Mike/Daddy! Stop!" both Cassandra and Paul cried, watching as he advanced towards Reggie, kicking him in the ribs.

"Oh? Is the little hero too weak now?" he sneered, laughing when he heard the pained groans coming from his son.

"Mike! Stop it! Right now!" Cassandra screamed, getting to her feet and rushing toward her husband. Her attempt to stop the abuse was cut short when Mike lashed out and backhanded her across the face, sending her back to the ground.

He was about to turn back to dealing with Reggie when suddenly he felt something on his leg. Looking down, he saw Paul wrapped around it, determination in his eyes.

"Leave Reggie and Mummy alone." Paul snarled, venom dripping from his voice and hatred in his eyes. Mike froze for a moment; slightly scared before realizing Paul was just a kid. No more no less.

"Fuck off." Mike snapped before punching Paul in the face, sending him to the ground beside his brother. With out skipping a beat, he stormed over to the oven and pulled out the cake mixture that had been placed in only minutes before hand. When his hand made contact, he didn't even hiss at the burning sensation, only focusing on pulling out the tray that held the boiling hot but still liquefied mixture.

"You're pathetic." he chuckled darkly, before pouring the mixture over the two boys, laughing at the screams of pain as it burned into their skin. Throwing the tray away, he grabbed Cassandra roughly by the arm.

"Come on honey, I've had a long day and need some…" he smirked and played with some of her hair, watching the terrified look in her eye. "… attention."

Paul watched from on the ground as his father dragged his mother upstairs, ignoring the screams of help and protest. Squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears rolling down his face, he snuggled closer to his now unconscious brother.

"Help…" he whispered before he too passed out, the last sound he heard being the ticking of the clock, its beat like that of death.

…

"What did you do this time?"

Paul was quiet as he gazed at the group of friends surrounding him; their faces all curious and bodies leaned in to hear the answer. Dawn with her bright, curious blue eyes stood closest, her best friend Leona beside her. His bright green headed cousin, Drew stood second closest with both his and Paul's best friend Gary and a hyperactive kid called Barry, and Dawns friend Kenny stood at the back, all of their eyes wide as they looked over Paul.

And there was lots to look at. A light blue cast was wrapped around his broken arm; his cheek was stitched up again with a small bandage on it as if to stop it from bursting again. He had a small bruise under one eye and from under his jaw, heading down towards his collar bone and ending at his elbow, a small wrapping of bandages was covering raw red skin from burns.

"I fell."

All six eyes went wide in surprise as they stared at Paul, not believing the simple reply he'd just given them. Sure his explanation gave good cause for all of the wounds… except the burns.

"And fell in a pit of fire? What happened Paulie?" Drew asked, acting more mature than what one would expect from a child. Paul looked at him sternly, his black eyes coming in contact with Drew's green ones.

"I fell." he repeated, anger building up. Who was he to think he wasn't telling the truth!

"Paul, stop lying!" Gary cried, shaking his head to add emphasis. "We all want to know!"

Paul gazed at his friends… well his friends and Kenny… he hated Kenny… and just couldn't decide what to do. Sure they were his friends and he trusted them but… but if they were truly his friends wouldn't they just drop the subject?

Turning on his heel, Paul walked away, ignoring the calls from his friends and choosing instead to just walk out of the park, his older brothers sympathetic eyes on him as he sat with his own friends on the other side of the park.

…

Most would assume that a child's room would be a flurry of movement. Toys cluttering the room, clothes littering the floor, some sort of crayon or glitter being a permanent decoration on the walls. Most would also expect them to be more colorful than a rainbow. Bright, multicolored sheets with their favorite pokemon printed all over them, bold wall coloring and furniture, as well as some sort of exciting carpet that the child could spend forever just sitting on with delight.

But by now it's pretty obvious that the Shinji household on the hill is not normal.

Paul's bedroom was so simple. So simple that if one were to walk in, they'd assume some sort of minimalist, neat freak with achromatopsia lived in the room. The walls were white, the carpet grey and every piece of furniture (which consisted of a bookcase, a bed, some draws and two doors, one that lead out to the hallway and the other to his closet) was black. Nothing was on the ground, not even a speck of dust, and the bed was neatly made with grey and white sheets. Even the bookcase had no colour in it, all the books blandly colored and arranged in alphabetical order from title, while the boxes that held everything else were also grey and white. The only bit of real colour in the room was the small boy sitting in the monochrome window seat on the outside wall, staring down into the backyard of the two-story home with a bright Turtwig plushie in his arms.

His eyes were focused on his mother, standing in the emerald grass, a small smile on her face as she talked to a purple pokemon. An Espeon. It's deep, dark purple eyes observing everything its master said. Paul, the boy, watched with delight as his mother stood up and shouted something, causing the pokemon to jump up in the air, a light blue ball appearing around it before a bright, multicolored beam burst out of its mouth, bursting the ball.

"She's really good isn't she?"

Paul jumped as he felt someone sit down beside him, but relaxed when he heard Reggie's calm voice.

"Yeah! I don't know why Mummy quit…" Paul agreed, nodding his head as both he and his brother watched Cassandra pick up and swing around the Espeon.

"You know why Paulie." Reggie sighed, ruffling his brother's hair, smiling as Paul squeezed the toy tightly. "Dad didn't want Mum to continue her career."

"Because coordinators are weak."

"That's Dads opinion. You love coordinators."

Paul looked up at his brother with big, black eyes. "But…"

"Don't carry Dads opinions with you all the time Paulie."

Paul went silent before nodding his head, earning another ruffle of hair.

"If Mummy's a coordinator, why does she only have one pokemon?" Paul asked, glancing up at Reggie. His brother bit his lip and sighed.

"Its a long story Paul. Come on, let's go see Mum."

Taking Paul's hand, and smiling when Paul wrapped his other arm around the plush, Reggie got up and left the room with his brother, dragging him along behind him. The two were dead quiet as they tiptoed through it, trying not to wake their sleeping father who was crashed out on the couch, a beer in one hand with a thousand more bottles littering the ground around his feet, the TV blaring some inappropriate, R18 nonsense that Reggie had to cover Paul's eyes as they walked past.

"Espeon, psybeam!" Cassandra cried, unaware of her sons behind her. The two watched in awe as Espeon once again fired a multicolored beam, this time aiming at a target on a tree. The two let out cheers as the pokemon got a bullseye.

"Go Espeon!" Paul yelled, becoming surprised when Reggie suddenly latched a hand over his mouth to quieten him down. Cassandra turned in shock before grinning at her sons.

"Hey guys." she chirped, a small smile on her face as she stepped over to them. Paul grinned up at her, holding up his Turtwig toy.

"Look Mummy! I found him!" he cried.

"Paulie, voice down." Reggie hissed, glancing back towards the house and looking for some sort of disturbance. Paul blushed before nodding, turning back to his mother who smiled.

"Good boy." Cassandra chuckled, crouching down and hugging Paul. Slowly, she pulled the soft toy out of his hands and smiled at it. "I had a Turtwig once."

Paul frowned as he watched his mother stroke the toys head, a small sad smile on her face.

"Had?" he asked. Reggie placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Turtwig was Mum's starter pokemon."

"We got in an accident in a cave and… and Turtwig didn't make it." Cassandra recalled, biting her lip before passing the toy back, smiling at Paul. "He was a good pokemon."

Paul gazed at his mother for a long moment before hugging his toy tightly. "I'll get a Turtwig Mummy! And be just like you!"

"A coordinator?" Reggie asked, a knowing smirk on his lips. Paul pulled a face.

"No! A trainer! I wanna be a trainer just like Uncle Brandon!"

The small child was shocked when suddenly Cassandra slapped a hand over his mouth, her eyes angry.

"Paul. You know we are never to mention him. Your father hates him." she hissed, feeling no remorse as Paul's eyes widened in fear. She had to protect her children, at whatever cost.

"Who Brandon? Why… I could never hate him! He is my brother after all!"

Reggie, Paul and Cassandra all jumped and looked up in shock to see Mike leaning against the doorway, a deadly smirk on his face.

"M-Mike…" Cassandra gasped, grabbing Paul by the wrist and pulling him behind her. Mike laughed at her terrified face and stepped forward, swaying slightly, showing he was drunk.

"Why would I hate him Cassie?" he asked, his bloodshot eyes narrowing. "Why would I hate the man who attempted to steal my wife hmm?"

"Attempted? Steal?" Cassandra cried, raising an eyebrow. "He didn't 'attempt' anything! He succeeded! And 'steal'? Brandon didn't steal me." she glared at Mike, her purple-eyes burning into his black ones. "He won me!"

Mikes eyes were narrow as she lashed out at him. No one… _no__one_ dared talked to him like that. His hands tightened into fist, before he suddenly stepped forward, getting up close to her.

Cassandra didn't flinch as he came closer; it was time for her to stand up to the abusive bastard. Resting her hand on Reggie's upper arm, she pushed him away, thankful when he grabbed Paul and took him too.

"How dare you… you filthy slut." Mike hissed. Suddenly his hand flicked out and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up so she was dangling. Cassandra tried to let out a scream but her throat was slowly being crushed, leaving her to just claw at his arm and struggle for breath.

"M-Mike…" she gasped.

"Shut up. You're nothing but a dirty whore. After my own brother? It was _you_who turned him against me!"

"You turned him… against yourself…" she choked, wincing when his hand tightened.

"No, it was you. You're the one who decided to sleep with him. On our wedding night!"

"Your wedding night. I never wanted to marry you." she hissed, spots exploding in front of her eyes as desperation set in, causing her to dig her nails into his skin. "I loved Brandon! I only married you for Reggie and Paul!"

"You bitch…" he snarled, watching as she died in front of him, sick delight coursing through his veins.

"ESPEON!"

Suddenly, Mike was thrown back as a large, beam of multicolored light slammed into him, sending him flying across the yard and causing his grip to slacken, giving Cassandra the time to wriggle out of his grip and drop to the ground, dry retching as she fought for her breath.

"Mummy!" Paul cried, sprinting towards his mother, surprised when suddenly Reggie grabbed his collar pulling him back.

"No Paulie." he muttered, forcing the boy to sit down, his eyes watching his father for movement as he sprinted across to his mother.

"Mum…"he said, shocked as he watched as Cassandra undo her lucky necklace, before pressing it into his palm.

"Get out of here. Now." she managed to say, but Reggie shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you Mum!"

"Go Reggie!"

"No-"

"YOU WORTHLESS POKEMON!" Mikes voice suddenly screamed and everyone watched in horror as he got up, a pole he'd found somewhere in his hand and advanced towards Espeon. The purple pokemon shot the other three a look of warning before suddenly it was on the other side of the yard, slumped at the bottom of a tree, unmoving.

"ESPEON! NO!" Cassandra screamed, her eyes tearing up at the sight of the dead pokemon. Paul also felt tears prick his eyes as he watched everyone, gripping his toy tighter in his arms.

"Serves it right." Mike laughed as he threw the blood-covered pole to the side, advancing back towards his distraught wife. She glared at him.

"You murderer." she spat, causing him to laugh more.

"And you're a pathetic hooker. A lying, cheating, pathetic hooker." he sneered, glaring down at her.

"Reggie, take Paul and go."

"No Reggie, stay here. Watch as your useless, betraying mother dies."

Reggie stood still for a moment, his petrified face looking between the two before he suddenly turned around, scampering towards Paul and grabbing his brother's arm.

"Come on Paulie! Move!"

The small child was scared as his elder brother dragged him away from his parents, his eyes trained on his mother who whispered something along the lines of _"I__love__you"_before glaring up at her husband.

"They're not yours you know." she suddenly snarled. "They're both Brandon's."

All three boys eyes widened before Mikes eyes narrowed. "Filthy harpy!" he screamed right before his hand slammed into her face.

"GO!" she managed to scream before her husband fell on her, beginning the long beating that would be the last she'd ever have.

Reggie bit his lip in pain before hauling Paul into the house, trying to ignore the bloodcurdling screams that no one would hear. Quickly, he slammed the door shut behind him, taking Paul to the front door.

"Paul, listen to me." he started, grabbing the blubbering child's face, "Listen to me Paul. I need you to run, run as fast as you can and hide. Hide in the park and wait for me. Don't come out for anyone. _Anyone._You understand me Paul? Run, hide and wait for me." Reggie knelt down to eye level, holding his brothers gaze. "I want you to wait an hour. If I'm not there in that hour, run to Drew's. Tell Aunt Rissy what happened." Suddenly he pressed his mothers necklace into Paul's hand. "Give this to her."

"What are you going to do Reggie?"

"I… look just do as I say ok Paulie." he muttered, earning a nod. Quickly he wrapped his brother in a tight embrace. "Stay safe. I'll be there soon."

"R-Reggie…"

"Go Paulie." he whispered, pressing a kiss to Paul's forehead before pushing him out the door, watching as he began to sprint down the hill towards the town, his head bowed, arms tight around his beloved Turtwig toy.

Standing up, Reggie quickly disappeared upstairs; ready to do what he had to do.

Paul ran quickly; ready to hide like his brother had said, his mind focusing on nothing else.

Both of them trying to ignore their mothers dying screams.

…

"Reggie?"

"Yes Paulie?"

The bus station was quiet and empty; no surprises really as it was after midnight and those who weren't already on the road heading towards their destination, had found some sort of lodgings to spend the night in. That wasn't the case for the two Shinji brothers.

"Where's Mummy?"

They stood waiting patiently for the nearby bus to be finished refueling, the youngest clutching a Turtwig plush in one hand while his elder brother held onto his other. His head was turned up and innocence shone in his black eyes while he waited for the hesitant answer.

Reggie couldn't figure out what to say to his brother. His mother had always said to be blunt with children about death but… but what if his mother wasn't actually dead?

_"What __am __I __thinking?" _Reggie reprimanded himself, his fist clenching around his mother necklace in his pocket. _"She's__gone."_

"Um… Mum… Mums not here." he managed to say. Paul cocked his head to the side.

"Silly! Why isn't Mummy here?"

"Um…" Reggie froze up. He really didn't want to be the one to crush a child more than he'd already been.

Bending down to eye level, Reggie grasped Paul's shoulders and took a deep breath, watching as Paul's face turned into one of confusion.

"Mums dead." he deadpanned, not knowing any other way to say it. He expected tears, a breakdown, anything showing he was in pain… but he was surprised when Paul just frowned.

"Oh."

Paul turned away from his brother, his brow furrowed as he thought over the statement. Quietly, he nodded his head and squeezed his toy, choosing to watch the men filling up the bus instead. Reggie slowly stood up, shocked at the lack of reaction he saw in his brother.

"Excuse me?"

Reggie quickly turned around at the voice and smiled slightly at the older lady that looked up at him.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"The bus is ready for you to board. It will leave in about 10 minutes." she said, he voice very mellow and her eyes kind as she looked over the two. She was familiar with the two Shinji boys. Everyone knew what happened in their house.

"Thank you Ma'am." Reggie replied politely before taking Paul's hand and leading him over to the two men standing by the door.

"Anything to put in the hold?" one asked, smiling sensitively at the two. He knew as well. Reggie scrunched up his nose as he looked between him and his brother.

Two backpacks and a plushie was all they had.

"No thank you, sir."

Paul looked up at the two older men; his head cocked to the side before rushing ahead and up onto the bus, determined to choose the best seat. Reggie sighed before following, smiling when he saw Paul 'claim' the window seat.

The two sat in silence as they watched a few other people filter onto the bus, all sitting away from each other and most falling asleep instantly. Slowly, Reggie began to think deeply about what he was going to do, making sure to keep an eye on his younger brother who was sitting beside him, playing happily.

What was going to happen to them? He was just a teenager, and Paul a child. They had nowhere to go. The cops where probably already after his father, Aunt Rissy was moving back to Hoenn now that her sister was gone, Aunt Amy was also taking Gary and heading back to Pallet town in Kanto and Uncle Brandon… or technically 'Dad'… was always moving around and could never be found.

Reggie sighed as he looked down at his brother. Maybe he could go to an orphanage? Or find some foster parents? He could move over to Kanto or Hoenn with their Aunts.

"Daddy killed Mummy. Didn't he?"

Reggie was shaken from his thoughts by the question. He glanced down at Paul who was in turn looking up intensely at him.

"Yes." was all Reggie could think to say, surprised when suddenly Paul burst into tears, cuddling into him and muffling the sound.

"W-where are we g-going, Reggie?" Paul sobbed out, glancing up through his tears at his brother.

Reggie was silent, not knowing what to say. Although this time it wasn't a matter of wording it right, or even being able to say it. He just didn't know the answer.

"I don't know Paulie." he whispered, pulling the boy closer and wrapping his arms firmly around him. "But I do know I will look after you. I will protect you."

He smiled slightly at the nod he got, Paul's hair rubbing his chin. After a long moment of just crying invading his ears, Reggie felt the bus lurch before pulling away from the station, leaving the glowing lights behind.

And the pain.

And the torture.

And as they pulled away and Paul's tears increased, Reggie felt some of his own finally begin to slip down his cheeks. But he knew that they would be ok.

By gods, they'd be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I finally finished it! I planned on writing a story about Pauls childhood ages ago but only just finished getting around to it! Hope you enjoyed my perspective on why Paul is the way he is and personally, I think its one of my best! <strong>

**Drop a review, no matter if its about how much you hate me for beating up Paul or how much you love this story, I'll enjoy reading the feedback! Thank you! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
